mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Fei
Story Liu Mang ordered Gan Ning to install all battleship the battleships with oxybeles, and avoid any battle and prepare the weapon properly. So, Su Fei, in order to keep the enemies from getting information about Gan Ning, dared to challenge 100,000 troops with only 2,000 naval troops. He would not let Gan Ning be branded a coward. Su Fei defended the Wancheng city naval HQ with 2,000 naval soldiers against Sun Ce’s 100,000. He was able to block the Wu Clan’s advance, however, when Jiang Qin sent five flaming ships towards him, the HQ was lost. He fled, however, Jiang Qin eventually caught up. After a valant duel against Jiang Qin he was defeated due to Jiang Qin's underhanded tactics. Sun Ce offered to make him a commander of naval units, and appoint him as Wancheng city's general, when he retook Wancheng city. With Zhou Yu attacking from Jiangxia and Su Fei attacking from Wancheng city, Jing Province would fall in no time and Su Fei's merit would be very big and his status number 3 in Jiangdong, beside Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. He refused to betray Lu Bu. Su Fei was unmercifully hacked away by Jiang Qin, and his death was prolonged through the use of herbs. Su Fei was turned into a “human swine” with his four limbs severed, eyes stabbed, nose and ears sliced off and finally loaded into a jar, and sent to Wancheng city as a present for the Lu Bu. Jiang Qin was very satisfied with his masterpiece. Liu Mang blamed himself for Su Fei being made into a human swine, and apologized to him, and promised to treat his wife and children as his elder sister and his own children. He also prepared his son to Su Fei’s inheritance in good way. Liu Mang beheaded Su Fei, on Su Fei’s face there held no resentment at all. In fact he had a relieved expression visible on his face. He was freed from his suffering. Abilities Su Fei is not a person who excelled in strength. His strength did not even reach a second-class general, but he had the ability to command and train the army, is comparable to General Gao Shun. He understands weapons and has the ability to train soldiers. He especially excels in naval warfare. Su Fei, was regarded as one of Jiangxia army’s mightiest general, a master in naval warfare. Su Fei is a master in naval warfare, but he is also good in land warfare. Su Fei’s strength is not strong, but he has the ability to train soldiers, much like Gao Shun. And also his men are very loyal to him, therefore in each battle, Su Fei can order his men to fight to the death. Although Su Fei is a scholar-type general, he has learned the six-arts in Confucian tradition and was also well adept in them. Although his skill is unable to reach Gan Ning and the others in Lu Bu’s army, his skill is still able to kill small fries. A two-edged sword is designed for a fast kill and counter-attack. In addition, a two-edged sword's speed is quicker than a long sword, so Su Fei thrusts towards his opponent’s heart. This move makes a straight line to the heart, it is a sure-kill move with frightening precision. Those without good speed, will not be able to respond against this move. However, a two-edged sword can only be used for self-defense. If one want to kill people in battlefield, one should use either a long sword, spear or guan dao for maximum result. Su Fei also employs deceptive swordsmanship, in his sword there is also a hidden dagger on its hilt. It is his finally weapon kept it hidden for the most dire of situations. Relationships *Huang Zhong: Su Fei held profound feelings toward this veteran Huang Zhong. Not of disdain nor contempt feeling like he had toward Huang She, nor suspicion like toward Huang Zu. Only admiration in his heart. This veteran general looks old in appearance, but his skill made Su Fei deeply admire this general. *Sun Ce: They are old rivals. They have been rivals since Jiangxia. Sun Ce have been battling with Su Fei numerous times. Jiangdong and Jiangxia battle mainly naval battle and they already met with each other only God knows how many times but never came close. Su Fei had been offered to defect to Jiangdong many times before but was rejected by Su Fei each times. It is because Su Fei owed Huang Zu a big favor for employing Gan Ning. The reason that Su Fei is willing to surrender to Lu Bu’s army it is because of Huang She's treatment to them. Category:Generals Category:Lu Bu Army Category:Naval Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scholars Category:Scholar-Type General Category:Characters Category:Male Characters